


Stealing Flowers

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Harry, American Louis Tomlinson, Awkwardness, Bets & Wagers, Brooklyn, Everyone is American, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: AU, в котором Луи тоскует по сексуальному незнакомцу, которого встретил в метро и почти пригласил на свидание, но чего он точно не ожидает, так это того, что после их мимолетной встречи по всему Бруклину станут появляться странные плакаты.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Stealing Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stealing Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696715) by [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence). 



В последние дни января у Луи, наконец, подошла к концу аренда ужасной квартиры в Верхнем Вест-Сайде, поэтому, не медля, он тут же переехал в Бруклин со своими коллегам Джеси и Найлом. В первый же день, оказавшись на линии метро Q, он повстречал самого великолепного зеленоглазого красавца, голова которого была обрамлена волнами блестящих каштановых волос, и с тех пор Луи начал понемногу изучать его издалека.

Тогда была зима. Луи не привязывался и просто оставался _довольным_ возможностью наслаждаться прекрасным незнакомцем большую часть своих утренних поездок, но затем наступила теплая погода, и парень перестал носить пальто.

Томлинсон не был к этому готов.

Луи всегда был поклонником хорошо очерченных плеч и подтянутой спины. Его колени начинали слегка дрожать при виде мускулов — не очень выделяющихся, но точно имеющихся. И в один не по сезону теплый день в середине апреля этот парень вдруг оказался в белой футболке, которая довольно привлекательно прилипала к его спине.

С тех пор Томлинсон, буквально не переставая, говорил об этом парне с Джеси и Найлом, возможно, больше, чем они этого хотели, и Джеси даже начала называть его «Сексуальным Незнакомцем». Именно тогда Луи, наконец, понял, что это превратилось в полномасштабную влюбленность.

К середине мая Томлинсон осознал, что ему необходимо начать действовать. Парень регулярно ездил на том же поезде, что и он, поэтому Луи подумал, что им не составит труда найти время и место для встречи _не_ во время утренней поездки. Ему показалось, что иногда он ловил взгляды мужчины, направленные в его сторону, но всегда рядом с ним сидел другой привлекательный человек, так что тот мог строить глазки и ему, — так думал Луи.

Но одно он знал точно — он пожалеет, если хотя бы не попытается _заговорить с ним_.

* * *

Луи вошел в вагон и, надеясь, что он действует достаточно незаметно, осторожно огляделся вокруг, чтобы проверить, на месте ли его Сексуальный Незнакомец. Обычно они садились на один и тот же поезд до Манхэттена, когда Томлинсон отправлялся на различные прослушивания и другие попытки получить роль для… ну. На самом деле, он был готов сыграть все, что угодно.

Как обычно в это время, свободных сидений не было, поэтому Луи нашел место подальше от прохода и устроился поудобнее. Он переключил телефон в режим полета, чтобы не разрядить батарею, и включил подкаст, который скачал накануне утром.

Положив телефон обратно в карман, Томлинсон снова огляделся в поисках знакомых кудряшек и плеч, с которыми он, возможно, был _слишком_ хорошо знаком.

Он уже потерял надежду, когда женщина сонно пошевелилась, и Луи, наконец, увидел его.

Сегодня его кудри были красиво убраны назад платком, свернутым в подобие банданы, которая почему-то выглядела одновременно и богемно, и в то же время вполне подходила для офисного наряда. Луи понятия не имел, кем работает этот парень, но он всегда хорошо одевался и выглядел стильно, поэтому Томлинсон предположил, что он хорошо зарабатывает. А еще незнакомец никогда не ездил на работу раньше девяти или десяти утра, так что для Луи это было еще одним признаком того, что он не ходит в помощниках или что-то в этом роде.

Томлинсон пробовал себя в этой сфере, но она была _не_ для него.

Полюбовавшись волосами парня и тем, как каштановые оттенки сочетаются с ярко-красными и синими полосками на бандане, Луи опустил взгляд на его плечи и верхнюю часть спины. Незнакомец сонно пошевелился, и его рубашка задвигалась вместе с ним. Она красиво обтягивала его фигуру, сужаясь к талии, и Томлинсону, определенно, нравилось, как этот парень одевается. Он знал все свои достоинства и подбирал одежду так, чтобы произвести впечатление. Боже, Луи с удовольствием бы посмотрел на то, как он примеряет одежду. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы осчастливить его еще на какое-то время. Однако для того, чтобы это произошло, Луи должен был, наконец, рискнуть и пригласить незнакомца на ужин.

Но было легче сказать, чем сделать. Томлинсон несколько раз почти набирался храбрости, но один из них всегда выходил на станцию раньше, и он не успевал пригласить его на свидание. Самое большее, что он смог выдавить из себя, это тихое «Привет» и улыбку. Это был прогресс, но все равно недостаточный.

Объявили станцию Канал-Стрит, и мужчины вышли из вагона, расходясь в разные стороны.

Ну, может быть, завтра.

* * *

Из-за позднего прослушивания Луи пришел на смену позже обычного. Кроме того, он сглупил и забыл форму, из-за чего опаздывал ещё больше, к счастью, он умел переодеваться быстрее остальных, так что с этим все будет в порядке. По радиостанции объявили, что сегодня была среда, а это значит, что в этот день в Уэй-Стэйшн должна была выступать группа, но ему все равно нужно было прийти достаточно рано, чтобы успеть до толпы.

Он сел на Беверли и был удивлен увидеть фотографию очень знакомой спины, приклеенную на станции.

Это была черно-белая ксерокопия, закрепленная дешевым скотчем, вероятно, потому, что тот, кто это сделал, знал, что в любом случае она долго не провисит. Фотография была сделана в тот момент, когда Сексуальный Незнакомец уходил от фотографа, одной рукой сжимая симпатичный букет цветов, а другой — садовые ножницы. Он шагал в сторону улицы по переулку, где по обе стороны росли цветы. Томлинсон вынужден был признать, что это фотография была красивой. Ему было интересно, есть ли у того, кто сделал это фото, цветной оригинал. Наверное, есть, что за странный вопрос?

Наконец, обратив внимание на оставшуюся часть страницы, Луи понял, что там был текст. Конечно, был. Люди не разгуливают по Бруклину, расклеивая свои неудачно распечатанные фотографии.

Сверху до смешного крупным шрифтом было напечатано слово « _РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ_ ». Внизу, более мелким, но все же достаточно читаемым издалека, было написано: « _ЭТОТ ПАРЕНЬ ВОРУЕТ ЦВЕТЫ_ », а под фотографией добавлено: «Он приходит со своими ножницами.»

Луи презрительно фыркнул. Это ведь неправда, да? Неужели парень, который был настолько вежлив, что уступал свое место в поезде, мог быть вором? Мужчина, который выглядел так, словно питал столько доброты ко всем, что она сочилась из его ямочек?

Покачав головой, Луи направился к своему дому. Фотография была, мягко говоря, странной и, кроме того, нелепой. Кто на самом деле пойдет в чужой двор, за которым тщательно ухаживают, и просто срежет их цветы? С другой стороны, это был Нью-Йорк. Луи приходилось видеть и более нелепые вещи. На самом деле, это была едва заметная вспышка на его радаре. Единственная причина, по которой фото бросилось ему в глаза, заключалась в том, что он знал этого человека.

Отчасти. Господи, Луи был так смешон. На самом деле, он совсем не знал этого парня.

Вздохнув, Томлинсон поспешил к своему дому. Джеси сдерет с него кожу, если он еще хоть немного опоздает на работу, а он совершенно не хотел повторения ее нытья и отказа мыть посуду, как это случилось в прошлый раз, когда он неожиданно опоздал на смену.

Луи был достаточно рассеян, когда переодевался в рабочую форму, но потом, сев в поезд, глубоко погрузился в свои мысли. Он почти убедил себя, что это не имеет никакого значения, но потом увидел еще две фотографии по пути в бар. Что было странно, поскольку Дитмас-парк и Проспект-Хайтс были не особо близки друг к другу.

Когда Луи, наконец, приехал, он тут же вошёл в здание и схватил фартук. Даже не поздоровавшись, он подошёл к Джеси и сказал:

— Сексуальный Незнакомец ворует цветы.

Она продолжила разливать Танкерей в рюмки, которые выстроила перед собой, и её лицо скривилось в замешательстве.

— Прости, что он делает? Ты, наконец, поговорил с ним и это _всё_ , что ты узнал?

Луи подвинулся и протянул ей поднос, чтобы она отнесла его посетителям в зал, где, как он мог предположить, все двенадцать шотов будут использованы по назначению. Томлинсон кивнул очередной паре туристов и сказал им: «Добро пожаловать в «Уэй-Стейшн», после чего те нетерпеливо удалились в уборную в стиле Тардис.

— Нет, на самом деле я с ним не разговаривал, но…

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что он ворует цветы?

Девушка начала протирать барную стойку и складывать грязные стаканы в посудомоечную машину, когда Луи понял, что, возможно, Джеси стоит помочь. В конце концов, он приехал сюда, чтобы работать, а не просто разговаривать с ней о своей возможной влюблённости.

— Я видел плакат.

После этих слов Джеси резко остановилась.

— Ты видел плакат, — повторила она совершенно невозмутимо.

— Да, первый возле станции Беверли и еще два по пути на работу.

— Что за плакаты? — Джеси так быстро повернулась, что ее волосы, убранные в хвост, чуть не хлестнули Луи по лицу. — Ни! Клянусь, в ближайшие пять минут понадобится еще холодная маргарита, так что принести текилу, пока девчонки не разозлились и не лишили меня чаевых!

— О Боже, — произнес Луи, закатывая глаза, наконец-то сориентировавшись и посмотрев на остатки спиртного в бутылках. — Еще один девичник?

— Да, они хорошие, но постоянно заказывают холодные напитки, и я изо всех сил стараюсь не убить наш уже умирающий блендер, — выгнув брови, девушка вновь спросила: — Итак, что за плакаты?

Томлинсон в ответ закатил глаза.

— Ну, знаешь, похожи на объявления, сделанные от руки, в которых обычно ищут барабанщика или потерянную собаку. За исключением того, что это была фотография спины Сексуального Незнакомца, держащего цветы и садовые ножницы. Сверху было написано «РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ», а потом что-то вроде: «Этот человек ворует ваши цветы и приходит со своими ножницами».

В ответ девушка рассмеялась. Компания, которую она обслуживала, вернулась с пустыми бокалами и заказала еще один раунд маргариты, как раз вовремя, поскольку Найл, наконец, вернулся с новыми бутылками алкоголя. Они разделили приготовление напитков между собой и довольно скоро были готовы отдать заказ.

— Значит, ты хочешь сказать, что этот чувак ходит и ворует цветы с чужих дворов? И, видимо, он попался, значит, теперь этот человек не только сфотографировал парня с поличным, но не поленился расклеить _плакаты_ , предупреждая тем самым об этом людей?

— Звучит так, словно я все это выдумал, но да, — ответил Луи, отодвигая Найла в сторону, чтобы ополоснуть блендер. — Я просто… Почти заговорил с ним сегодня. В поезде. Я почти сделал это, но теперь у меня чувство, словно я увернулся от пули, понимаешь?

— Да, потому что ты не хочешь встречаться с цветочным вором.

— О чем вы там шушукаетесь? — резко спросил Хоран

— Сексуальный Незнакомец ворует цветы с чужих дворов, — подытожила Джеси, после чего направилась в подсобку за новыми бокалами.

Найл удивленно посмотрел на Луи и просто покачал головой.

— Тебе известна причина появления плакатов? Ты уверен что это он?

— Безусловно. Я узнаю эту спину из тысячи.

Хоран похлопал Луи по плечу, когда тот подошел, чтобы обслужить одного из клиентов.

— Конечно, ты его узнаешь, мерзкий ублюдок.

Может, Луи и был странным, но он не мог не почувствовать, что в данном случае это было к лучшему и спасло его от неприятностей.

* * *

В течение следующих полутора недель Томлинсон видел еще три варианта плаката. Каждый раз они висели рядом с Уэй-Стейшн и вдоль по Беверли, и он не был уверен, концентрировались ли они вокруг мест, где у людей были проблемы с кражей цветов или чем-то таким, но Луи продолжал замечать, что пялился на спину мужчины, затем осознавал, что делает, и уходил.

Теперь, после того, как Томлинсон увидел плакаты впервые, каждый раз видя Сексуального Незнакомца в поезде, он пытался увидеть какой-то другой недостаток в этом человеке. Луи думал, что если он не испытывает угрызений совести, ходя по садам и срывая плоды тяжелого труда чужих людей, должно быть, в нем есть и какие-то другие изъяны. В какой-то момент несовершенства должны были проявиться.

Проблема была в том, что чем больше Луи искал их, тем более совершенным казался этот парень. Он действительно был таким же хорошим, добрым и великодушным, каким казался в последние несколько месяцев, но Томлинсон полагал, что внешность может быть обманчивой.

Наконец, наступила пятница, спустя неделю после того, как Луи увидел первый плакат, и ему пришлось нелегко. До него дошла молва, что все три раза, когда ему перезванивали, на роли, на которые он возлагал надежды, вместо него выбрали других актеров, не говоря уже о том, что прослушивание на пьесу, которой он был очень восхищен, решили проводить закрыто, и его не приняли.

Все было хорошо. Он переживет это, как и всегда, и сегодня было прослушивание для хора, так что он надеялся, что у него, по крайней мере, есть неплохой шанс. Стать участником хора было достаточно трудно, и хорошая зарплата была его главным стимулом.

Он как раз переключил телефон в режим полета и собирался засунуть руку в сумку, чтобы взять сборник песен и еще раз изучить его, когда услышал женский голос:

— Как ты смеешь!

Луи посмотрел вверх, удивленный громким голосом, и увидел маленькую пожилую женщину, которая схватила свою сумочку и замахнулась ею на Сексуального Незнакомца. В ней, казалось, был кирпич, как у бабушки Луи, чтобы придать силу удару, потому что мужчина поморщился от контакта.

— Нет, это недоразумение, — тут же оправдался парень. — Я не ворую цветы, это мои цветы! Все эти фотографии были сделаны в моем собственном саду моим соседом по квартире!

— Использовать в своих интересах людей — это ужасно, — подытожила женщина, замахнувшись еще раз, после чего выпрямилась и гордо направилась в переднюю часть вагона.

Заинтересовавшись ответом незнакомца, Луи двинулся вперед. Мужчина потирал руку и бормотал что-то, глядя в пол, поэтому Томлинсон попытался обойти его и прислонился к перегородке рядом с Сексуальным Незнакомцем.

— Это правда? — спросил Луи.

Парень вскинул голову, и его глаза тут же распахнулись, когда он увидел Томлинсона.

— Та фотография была сделана в твоем собственном саду с твоими собственными цветами?

— О Боже, ты же их тоже видел, — ответил парень, издав стон и закрыв лицо руками. — Это буквально худшее, что Гримми когда-либо делал в своей жизни.

Знакомое имя вызвало у Луи смятение.

— Грим? Типа Гримми? Высокий смешной человек по имени Николас Гримшоу? Гримми?

Лицо парня слегка побледнело, когда он настороженно посмотрел на Луи.

— Да, — медленно ответил он, растягивая слово гораздо дольше, чем оно того требовало. — Откуда ты его знаешь?

— Я тоже работаю в Уэй-Стейшн. Я не часто работаю в его смены, но мы типа друзья с ним. Какое он имеет ко всему этому отношение?

— О Боже, все это гораздо хуже, чем я мог себе представить, — ответил парень, и его лицо тут же стало ярко-розовым. Это было намного лучше, чем когда он был настолько бледным, что Луи волновался, что он упадет в обморок. — Итак, Гримми — мой друг, с которым мы вместе снимаем квартиру. Он идиот, стоящий за всей этой заварушкой.

Луи не смог сдержать смешок.

— Ты, должно быть, действительно разозлил его или что-то в этом роде, раз он устроил такое, из-за чего на тебя в поезде напала эта дерзкая женщина.

Снова обиженно надув губы, парень потер руку и произнес: 

— Я хотел бы сказать, чтобы она была первой, но, по-видимому, плакат, который он повесил вчера и на котором теперь есть мое лицо, заметило больше местных, чем я ожидал.

Луи фыркнул в ответ.

— Что ж, я рад, что стал свидетелем этого и узнал, что информация на них не настоящая. Кстати, меня зовут Луи.

Томлинсон протянул руку, и Гарри сжал его ладонь. Луи нравилось это ощущение. Мягкий. Сильный. _Большой_.

— Я Гарри, — смущенно ответил Сексуальный Незнакомец. Томлинсон предположил, что технически он больше не был незнакомцем, особенно если он жил с Гримми, но об этом Луи собирался подумать позже. На данный момент более важным вопросом было замешательство, очевидное на лице Гарри. — Ты правда так переживал за эти цветы, что подумал, что какой-то незнакомец, которого ты видел в вагоне, пытался их украсть?

Луи покраснел в ответ.

— Почти каждое утро, — честно ответил он. Это означало, что он обратил внимание на Луи точно так же, как и Луи на него. — Ну, я почти набрался смелости пригласить тебя на свидание, но затем увидел первый плакат и немного испугался.

Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри скрестил руки на груди и игриво спросил:

— Ты узнал меня на первом плакате?

Глаза Луи расширились, когда он понял, что только что сделал.

— Ну, я имею в виду…

— Нет, нет, — ответил Гарри, слегка рассмеявшись и отойдя в сторону, чтобы пропустить мужчину. — Ты узнал меня по спине, не так ли?

— О Господи, — простонал Луи в ответ, закрывая лицо руками. Видимо, теперь настала его очередь смущаться. — Все, что я хочу сказать в свое оправдание, это то, что я был заинтересован в тебе, вот и все.

Когда Луи, наконец, опустил руки, Гарри улыбался так, что на его щеках появились ямочки, а все признаки прежней игривости исчезли. Вместо этого он выглядел серьезно настроенным на ответ Луи, когда спросил:

— Что ж, теперь, когда ты знаешь правду, означает ли это, что твой первоначальный план снова в действии?

Луи повернул голову в попытке убрать челку с глаз. В основном это работало, но стало еще лучше, когда Гарри осторожно протянул руку и аккуратно убрал пряди в сторону.

— Да, наверное, — улыбнулся Луи. — Ты свободен в воскресенье днем?

— Это будет восемнадцатое число? — спросил Гарри, роясь в кармане в поисках телефона, чтобы проверить дату.

— Нет, восемнадцатое — суббота, — уточнил Томлинсон. Обычно он понятия не имел, какое число в тот или иной день, но на этот раз он знал, потому что у них было запланировано специальное мероприятие в Уэй-Стэйшн. Из-за этого у него не будет ни одной свободной минуты до утра воскресенья с того момента, как он выйдет на смену.

— О, отлично, — весело ответил Гарри. — У меня запланировано мероприятие, на которое Грим, вроде как, вынуждает меня пойти в субботу, но в воскресенье я свободен.

Луи довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты тоже придешь в Уэй-Стэйшн?

Кусочки паззла, наконец, сложились вместе.

Кивнув, Гарри ответил: 

— Точно, ты ведь там работаешь. Да, он все болтал о том, что это событие — ребенок, порожденный его мозгом, и что там будет один из Докторов?

Луи закатил глаза.

— Он всегда говорит так, но этого никогда не происходит. Ставлю на то, что он придет в костюме Капальди и будет говорить с ужасным шотландским акцентом.

Гарри рассмеялся так громко, что это было похоже на гудок, прежде чем его глаза расширились, и он осторожно огляделся. Похоже, всем было все равно, поэтому он снова повернулся к Луи.

— Да, похоже на правду. Итак, хочешь обменяемся телефонами или обсудим детали завтра в баре?

Томлинсон облизнул губы, когда понял, что его остановка следующая. Поездка казалась намного короче, когда он, наконец, болтал с Гарри, а не просто пялился на него. К счастью, у них было достаточно времени, чтобы обменяться номерами.

— Вот. Запиши свой номер, и я сделаю то же самое, — Луи протянул Гарри телефон, и они быстро обменялись контактами.

— Тогда поговорим позже, — широко улыбаясь, ответил Луи, направляясь к выходу.

Гарри кивнул в ответ, и Луи, наконец, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, куда он пойдет.

Только оказавшись на улице, он понял, что на этой остановке Гарри обычно и высаживался. Он надеялся, что Стайлсу сегодня нужно в другое место и что он не настолько отвлекся, чтобы пропустить свою остановку.

Сердитые смайлики, которые Гарри прислал ему позже, говорили о том, что он все-таки опоздал на работу. Если Луи действительно был причиной его опоздания, он не мог не чувствовать себя немного самодовольным из-за этого.

* * *

— И Гримми, я говорю серьезно, у него самые красивые руки, — Стайлс смущенно закрыл лицо ладонями. Он мог быть пьяным в стельку, но он знал, что его слова были просто смешными. Гарри просто не мог найти в себе силы перестать разговаривать о том случайном горячем парне, которого все время встречал в метро. — Я имею в виду, я почти уверен, что его пальцы не такие длинные, как у меня, но его руки такой идеальной формы, и, похоже, он хорошо о них заботится.

— О Боже, ты закончил?

Гарри обиженно надул губы и посмотрел на Ника.

— Ты сейчас ведешь себя не очень хорошо. Я рассказываю тебе о любви всей моей жизни.

— Да, любовь всей твоей жизни, имя которой ты все еще не знаешь, потому что, похоже, не можешь на самом деле с ним разговаривать, — произнес Ник, закатывая глаза и активно взмахивая рукой. Гарри слегка пригнулся, опасаясь, что тот протянет свои длинные руки и случайно ударит его по лицу. Этого не случилось. — Ох, Гримми, — произнес Ник более глубоким, копируя голос Гарри. — Меня никогда в жизни не привлекали волосы подмышками, но у этого парня подмышки такие великолепные и идеальные. И он супер подтянут, будто не вылазит из спортзала, но у него почему-то все еще есть эти великолепные бедра и мягкий животик!

— Я так не говорю, — возразил Гарри, протягивая руку, чтобы схватить пиво Ника. Он промахнулся, и Ник продолжил.

— Я безумно хочу стать маленьким, чтобы поместиться в его ладонь, каждый раз, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы схватиться за поручень, — драматично продолжил Ник, фальшиво падая в обморок на диван. — Я думаю, что вполне мог бы поместиться в его руках!

— Заткнись, — повторил Гарри. — Я не рассказывал тебе ни об одной из этих вещей. Я говорил только о том, как мило он выглядит, когда нервно кусает веревку своей толстовки, в переполненном вагоне.

Но он знал, что это ложь. Гарри действительно говорил все это. Он просто не думал, что Ник на самом деле слушал, когда он случайно говорил о чем-то новом, что он заметил в этом парне.

— Ты лжешь, — ответил Ник с невозмутимым выражением лица. — Ты также сказал мне, что в мире есть только три человека, которые хорошо смотрятся в серых спортивных штанах, и он единственный, кто не является британским футболистом.

— Ладно, ладно, — сдался Гарри, одним глотком допивая остатки пива. Это была его третья банка на пустой желудок... Нет, четвертая? Сколько он уже выпил? Гарри точно знал, что утром он пожалеет о своем решении. — Я официально перешел от щенячьей влюбленности, или как ты ее там раньше называл, к безнадежной тоске. Он никогда не заговорит со мной, не говоря уже о том, чтобы пригласить на свидание, и все же его футболки всегда так идеально облегают крошечную мягкую выпуклость внизу живота.

— Да, и его лопатки — чистое совершенство, не так ли?

— Так и есть, — почти взвыл Гарри. Больше всего его всегда привлекали лопатки. Как он докатился до этого? Он даже не помнил, чтобы так сильно влюблялся в своего последнего бойфренда, и все же, вот он здесь, говорит так о человеке, которого видит несколько раз в неделю по утрам, пока ездит на работу. — Что со мной не так, Гримми?

— Вот что я тебе скажу: держу пари, что ты так и не наберешься смелости заговорить с этим парнем до конца следующей недели.

Глаза Гарри сузились, когда он посмотрел на своего лучшего друга. Ник любил пари, но особенно он любил пари, имевшие впечатляющие публичные последствия.

— А что будет, если я этого не сделаю? — настороженно спросил Гарри.

— Я сфотографирую тебя, независимо от того, как ты получишься. Я сделаю из этих фото плакаты и расклею случайно по всему Бруклину.

— Какого хрена, — растерянно произнес Гарри. — Ты довольно быстро придумал эту глупую идею, в чем подвох?

— Ты согласнен? — спросил Ник.

— Нет, — возразил Стайлс, потирая горло. Ему так хотелось пить. Как он мог испытывать такую жажду, если пил всю ночь? Может быть, ему нужна вода. — А что будет, если я на это соглашусь?

Ник пожал плечами.

— У тебя будет свидание с мужчиной твоей мечты.

Сморщив нос, Гарри спросил:

— К концу следующей недели?

— Да, — ответил Ник, вставая и потягиваясь. — Ну так что, заключаем пари?

— Наверное, — ответил Гарри. Даже если он не заговорит с горячим парнем, плакаты ведь не будут слишком плохими, верно? И вряд ли он когда-нибудь их увидит, так что все будет в порядке.

Все будет нормально.

— Я в деле.


End file.
